eroxxie_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Developer
The Developer is a simulation/strategy game by Eroxxie Games, announced 27th December 2015. Plot "Dear Mr. Patrik Seesharp! You have been selected to distrubute your own video game at Script Studio. Meet us at our office and tell us about your idea! We are hoping to see you soon! Regards Script Studio." "The Developer" is telling the story about Patrik Seesharp, a game developer at Script Studio. One morning, he receive a message, telling him that he has been selected to become in charge of his own video game. He must then make the right decisions to make the perfect game and make it a success. Will he create the next hitgame or will it be a disaster? The decisions you make affect the end! Trivia * The game contains alot of both awesome and sometimes creepy easter eggs. Here is one of them, called The Crash of 87: If you walk into the Script Studios Office for the first time to talk to Mr Ruby, you can walk up to the snack machine at the breakroom. If clicked, Patrik will say: "I wonder where all the others are? Maybe its because of that crash in '87? Wait a minute, that was 15 years ago! It cant be that!" followed up with an error sound effect and the snackmachine changing its apperence. This also give us the year the game is taking place, in 2002. Whats also gives away the number 2002 is it that if you manage to make the right choice by making your game, Patrik will mention it that "Its 2002 people, 15 years of computerized slavery!". Also intresting here is that he says they have been slaves to the computers for 15 years, as mentioned before, "the crash in (19)87". So it maybe is some kind of software, bot or robot that control most of Script Studios developers, but how is not clear yet. * Every important/key person in The Developer has a name that reference to be simular or is actually a real programming language. Its pretty obvious that the developer himself Patrik´s last name Seesharp is a reference to C#/C-sharp. Other character are for example: Mr Ruby (Ruby), Java Cupp (Java), Mr Amiga (Amiga) and Miss Miranda (Miranda). * The protagonist, Patrik Seesharp´s apperence has not yet been seen, since the game has an first-person perspective. All we know is that Patrik´s gender is male and its somewhat comfirmed that his age is not that old. Since he was working at Script Studios when The Crash of 87, he is born somewhere in the 70´s. Since the game takes place in 2002, he is not older then 32, but that is just speculations. * The game reference many other companies that exists in real life, particulary within the video game business. Some examples are: Megasoft (Microsoft), Snowfall Entertainment (Blizzard Entertainment), BA Games, Buying Arts Games (EA Games), Cube Fenix (Square Enix) and Ventilator Software (Valve Software). * Not only is companies referenced, many famous existing games is referenced, for example: First Fantasy (Final Fantasy), Dios, God in spanish (Diablo), Battlelater: Pay Company First (Battlefield: Bad Company), No-Life (Half-Life) and Peacecraft (Warcraft). * The Developer is somewhat a followup to an another EG Game called Game Dev Clicker, which you playing as a developer, starting up a company and by "clicking", you earn money. So how is a clicker game related to this? No actually statment has been confirmed yet, but it may be so that you are supposed to play Mr Ruby in GDC, starting up Script Studios, even though no characters or names is mentioned in the first game.